Amsterdam
by Arsenal Averson
Summary: Harold and Kumar EFQB Fluff, the shippers alternative endding to the movie. SLASH rated M just to be safe, nothing too bad though


So, due to total lack of Harold and Kumar shippers here you go. It's nothing long and spectacular but it's simple and that's what I was going for. Maybe more later, I don't know. I have a horrible habit of not finishing stuff. No plot really though. hahaha...

* * *

Kumar looked up at the sky. It had only been yesterday that he had escaped from death via paracute by holding onto Roldy for his dear life, only to land in the President's office. He had to admit, getting high with the president was pretty fucking amazing, but thanks to that awesome pot he had completely forgotten about the wedding. Though he really didn't care now considering he had made his decision while they were flying back to Cuba. Now here he lay, stoned out of his mind, with the person he loved in a Amsterdam hotel room.

"I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I didn't mean it when I said that you were worthless." Kumar turned his head to look at the person laying next to him. "I was jealous."

"I didn't really put your toothbrush on my dick." Harold laughed. God, Kumar didn't know what he would have done if he lost him due to his own stupidity. He has no idea why Harold puts up with him and he hopes he never comes that close again.

"Well, I don't see how it really matters now considering we just gave each other blowjobs." It's his turn to laugh, he leans in, giving his boyfriend a kiss. It scars him how natural it feels to call Harold that. His _**boyfriend. **_If they really think about it, it was really very obvious.

"Yeah. You know, you're really good at it. Are you sure you've never sucked penis before Roldy?" He teases as his boyfriend rolls his eyes and punches him half heartedly in the arm.

"No! You're the first you asshole and you know it!" He protested, sitting up, away from him. Kumar just lazily wraps his arms around the other man, kissing his neck.

"Oh come on. You were so Emo in college and everybody knows that Emo guys are at least a little bi." He thinks back to the first time he met Harold, he was dressed in all black, long bangs hanging over one eye. "You know, you were hot back then too. I think you should let your hair grow out again." Harold blushes, thinking about how much they've changed in the last few years, and that he still has some of those band t-shirts, pins, and skinny jeans laying around. He is brought back to the real world. Kumar's hand is wrapped around his dick making him moan because, damn, he's getting good at hand jobs.

"I think you should go to Med School." Harold replies, trying to keep his mind off what Kumar was doing so he could enjoy it a little bit longer. Kumar stops for a moment but picks right back up.

"I think I will." He says truthfully.

"Seriously?" Harold stops Kumar, turning around to look at him. He looks completely honest, no bull-shit. "You will go to Med School?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'll be doing it for myself not my father. Can you imagine how pissed off he's going to be when he finds out we're together?" There was a mischievous glint to his eyes. _Oh God, Dr. Patel is going to kill me. Well, if my parents don't get to us first. _Harold thought. "So, you going to grow your hair out?"

"Yes." Harold faced him and pulled him down onto the bed with him. "I still have some of my old clothes."

"Really?" Harold could feel Kumar's cock stiffen at the thought of him in girl's jeans again. In moments they were fumbling, kissing, in and out, in and out, for the latest round of sex.

It was perfect, they couldn't get enough of each other. Sure, Kumar will probably do something to fuck it up but he figured if he had something to occupy him he wouldn't do anything too stupid. Body, mind, and soul they were bound to each other down. Vanessa and Maria perminantly forgotten. They had each other, they were completely, profoundly, in love with other and everyone else they had been with were forgotten. Everyone else was just leading up to this and they were fine with that.

"I'm hungry."

"I wonder if they have White Castle here…"

"Shut up Kumar."

"Make me."

The End


End file.
